Earth (UP)
|+'Earth' |- |- |'Languages' || Various; English, Chinese, Arabic |- |'Size' || 7,926 Mile Diameter |- |'Government' || Various; Democracy, Communism, Dictatorship |- |'Leader' || Various; United Nations, European Union |- |'Population' || 6 Billion |- |'Religions' || Various; Christianity, Islam, Judaism, Hindu |- |'Currency' || Various; Gold Reserves |- |'Largest City' || Tokyo, Japan |- |'Capitol City' || Various |- |'Species' || Homo Sapiens |- |'Technology Scale' || 42/100 |- |} History Of Earth (Terra) Throughout more than 90% of its history, Homo sapiens lived in small bands as nomadic hunter-gatherers. As language became more complex, the ability to remember and transmit information resulted in a new sort of replicator: the meme. Ideas could be rapidly exchanged and passed down the generations. Cultural evolution quickly outpaced biological evolution, and history proper began. Somewhere between 8500 and 7000 BC, humans in the Fertile Crescent in Middle East began the systematic husbandry of plants and animals: agriculture. This spread to neighboring regions, and also developed independently elsewhere, until most Homo sapiens lived sedentary lives in permanent settlements as farmers. Not all societies abandoned nomadism, especially those in isolated areas of the globe poor in domesticable plant species, such as Australia. However, among those civilizations that did adopt agriculture, the relative security and increased productivity provided by farming allowed the population to expand. Agriculture had a major impact; humans began to affect the environment as never before. Surplus food allowed a priestly or governing class to arise, followed by increasing division of labor. This led to Earth’s first civilization at Sumer in the Middle East, between 4000 and 3000 BC. Additional civilizations quickly arose in ancient Egypt, at the Indus River valley and in China. Starting around 3000 BC, Hinduism, one of the oldest religions still practiced today, began to take form. Others soon followed. The invention of writing enabled complex societies to arise: record-keeping and libraries served as a storehouse of knowledge and increased the cultural transmission of information. Humans no longer had to spend all their time working for survival—curiosity and education drove the pursuit of knowledge and wisdom. Various disciplines, including science (in a primitive form), arose. New civilizations sprang up, traded with one another, and engaged in war for territory and resources: empires began to form. By around 500 BC, there were empires in the Middle East, Iran, India, China, and Greece, approximately on equal footing; at times one empire expanded, only to decline or be driven back later. In the fourteenth century, the Renaissance began in Italy with advances in religion, art, and science. Starting around 1500, European civilization began to undergo changes leading to the scientific and industrial revolutions: that continent began to exert political and cultural dominance over human societies around the planet. From 1914 to 1918 and 1939 to 1945, nations around the world were embroiled in world wars. Established following World War I, the League of Nations was a first step in establishing international institutions to resolve disputes peacefully; after its failure to prevent World War II and the subsequent end of the conflict it was replaced by the United Nations. In 1992, several European nations joined together in the European Union. As transportation and communication improved, the economies and political affairs of nations around the world have become increasingly intertwined. This globalization has often produced discord, although increased collaboration has resulted as well. Way Of Life Most humans of Earth live a similar life on a basic level. They awake in the morning and go to work, get home and sleep. There are thousands of cultures and different lifestyles. Government Earth has hundreds of different governments that control individual countries unlike most planets. The most powerful nations are the United States, Russia, China, India, North Korea and Iran. Military Earth has various militaries, usually in conflict with each other. Earth's overall soldier count reaches nearly 125 million. Technology Earth stands as a middle grade planet on the technology scale. Earth's most recent technologies include stealth flight, the laser, space flight, nuclear power, robotics and hydrogen power. Technologies in development include fusion power, energy weapons, weapons grade lasers and space travel. Historic Break-Throughs Earth has fallen behind in technology. It has not been the original inventor of nearly all technology. It was discovered that Earth may have been the first planet to invent the crossbow. Allies & Enemies The United States government is secretly allied with the Planet Boyians. Planet Boyi wanted to maintain it's secrecy from the people of Earth as most nations are not ready for an advanced culture. The United States has already been aware of extraterrestrial existence since the 1947 Roswell crash of a Marcabian scout craft. Not long after, Planet Boyi made contact with the United States and drew an alliance in 1968. Earth has been placed under the 'Protected Planets Treaty'. Earth has twice been the target of invasion, both attacks were thwarted by Planet Boyian space cruisers long before the enemy made it to Earth. Category:United PlanetsCategory:Planets